I Like Dreaming
by csivegasrocks
Summary: This is my entry in the CSI Foverever Online "FIX GSR" Challenge. In this challenge, you are to demonstrate how GSR can be addressed and fixed without an appearance of Gil Grissom. One shot. If you liked the story – go to CSIForeverOnline and read the rest of the stories by our talented authors!


_I Like Dreaming_

_I don't own CSI but I do love to play with them! It's the sincerest form of flattery! _

_And while I do like dreaming, I don't own any of the lyrics of Kenny Nolan's beautiful song. _

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

This is my entry in the CSI Foverever Online "FIX GSR" Challenge. In this challenge, you are to demonstrate how GSR can be addressed and fixed without an appearance of Gil Grissom.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

She sat back, relaxing her tired back into the cool leather bucket seats of the sky blue Mercedes.

Relaxing soft rock from the 70's flowed from the speakers. While the car been accustomed to playing jazz and classic, with just a little tweeking, of the base and treble, rock sounded pretty good too!

The song played loudly - "I like dreaming, cause dreaming can make you mine. I like dreaming. Closing my eyes and feeling fine. When the lights go down, I'm holding you so tight. I've got you in my arms and its paradise until the morning light."

Peaking from behind the mountains, the sun was coming up as the lights on the strip began to dim. It has been a long shift.

This one had been hard to handle. The couple – older man, younger woman - separated by their job during the week. She had come home to find he had been murdered in their secluded condo. There were no serious leads. He was well liked by his peers and students. Nothing had been stolen.

Shot; execution-style while he was apparently arranging flowers for her return. "It was our ritual," she had said.

Emily sobbed as she revealed how much she loved her husband Jake. He was her world. They had met as teachers at the local University. She was his TA to begin with. They fell madly in love, but were kept apart due to the impropriety of a prof dating his mentee. When she graduated as a Doctor of Marine Biology, they began their once-in-a lifetime romance.

While her heart was in Vegas, her love for the sea kept her away. Jake loved working on the lake. She loved the ocean. They spent their weekends and one week a semester renewing their love and commitment to each other.

Sara thought about her husband. The man she had loved and waited for so many years to acknowledge their love.

She closed her eyes, reflecting on Greg's comments earlier in the day. "If only you and Grissom had been able to work it out…." She had immediately tightened up. Greg knew he had hit a raw nerve. "I'm sorry Sara, I shouldn't have said that."

She looked at him, forced a smile and said, "I'm fine."

"Hey Sar," she heard Nick's voice, 'We got this one. You don't have to stay here." Ouch. She never let anyone else carry her weight at a crime scene. She told herself to get it together and get through the day so that she could keep her date tonight.

"Too soon?" Morgan said gently, trying to compensate for her co-workers' less-than-considerate observations.

"They just worry," Sara said, "I know they don't mean anything by it. But they aren't over it yet and I guess, I really am not over it either."

Morgan put her hand on Sara's shoulder. "I'm here for you when you are ready to talk!"

Sara smiled. Morgan had ended up being a good friend and ally. Although Sara kept hoping Morgan and Greg would 'find' each other, but she realized that Catherine had been right about her disdain for at-work romances.

"I'm fine," she replied.

By the end of the shift, the canvas had revealed a light blue 1974 Dodge Dart had been seen burning out of the driveway. Fortunately, in Clark County, the only light blue 1974 Dodge Dart belonged to Max Williams.

Max was a student in one of Jake's classes. Max, a brilliant but troubled young man, had been upset with Jake because he believed that Jake was stealing his one true love, Emily, from him. The flowers had ended up providing DNA to corroborate the evidence discovered in the car. Apparent, having an allergy to flowers, Max had sneezed on one of the counters, providing sufficient evidence elicit a confession in less than an hour of interrogation.

As the events of the day started to fade, and as she was getting ready to drop off into a well-deserved cat-nap before her date, she heard the familiar buzz of the table that Agent Baldwin given her 6 months ago.

Once a week, come hell or high water, she was keeping this date.

The bubble popped up. "Damn," she thought, "No video today."

"You there?" the person on the other end typed.

"Of course."

"No video today, dear, towers are limited"

"Your typing speed has improved dramatically." She joked.

"Trying to stay up with you! I've got so much I want to say in such a short time."

She smiled; he was always trying to keep up with her.

"I saw a fat monkey today. He reminded me of the one that followed you around the zoo in San Francisco."

She chuckled again. One of her favorite dates – a beautiful day at the Zoo and then a romantic dinner at the Wharf. They had made love for the first time that night. As she thought about it, she could almost feel his breath on her neck; his lips on her breasts and his soul connecting with hers.

"I miss you." She typed.

"I miss you too." He responded.

"How's work going?" She asked, knowing he couldn't answer truthfully.

"Sales are up!" he always referred to his now position as a 'traveling salesman'

It could not have been further from the truth.

If only she could tell her friends how proud she was of her husband.

While working in the middle of the South American jungle, Grissom had been recruited by "The Agency". Much like their good friend Catherine Willows, Gil's reputation had preceded him. And as the local scuffles had began to escalate into a civil war, Grissom's knowledge of insects and decomp had made him invaluable in investigating and resolving mass graves found in the area.

But for both of their protection, they had to make the world think they were estranged. For now, anyhow.

It wasn't really hard to make their mutual friends believe that he had gone off the deep end. He had always been a little eccentric.

Agent Baldwin said that this worked in their favor. Anyone who knew him, knew he had a tendency to be a bit misanthropic. His marriage to Sara had been the one thing no one (not even Sara) could have predicted 5 years before it happened.

But the 'divorce' surprised everyone.

"How's mother doing?" he asked.

"She fine. Just worried about you as always," she responded. "I think she has a new boyfriend. He seems nice."

"Did you have a case today?"

"Yes," she was a master of the one-word answer when she didn't want to discuss something.

"Oh, want to tell me about it?"

"No," she answered, knowing that she would cry – her heart broke a little every time she thought about it. Two people so far apart; longing to be together.

"How much longer Gil?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"18 months," he answered, "540 days, 12960 minutes."

"Its so long Gil."

"Just remember," he tried to console her, "I promise that I will retire and you'll be stuck with me until we both grow old and grey."

"Promise?" she typed.

"Promise."

The timer flashed it's warning. They were allowed only 5 minutes. But it was better than nothing. The five minute rule, as they had come to call it, allowed them to talk quickly, but did not give the cartel time to track his location.

"Talk to you next week?" he asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I love you."

"More," she answered.

The conversation ended. She would look forward to meeting him here again next week. She knew he would be there. She didn't doubt him. She didn't doubt his commitment to the task he had agreed to undertake. She would never doubt his love for her.

Once again she would wait for him. He was worth waiting for.

GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR GSR

I hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a review! And if you liked the story – go to CSIForeverOnline and read the rest of the stories by our talented authors!


End file.
